Noughts & Kisses 1: Green Gal beginnings
by RoMaNtIcA1997
Summary: When an unlikely person reappears in Beast Boy's life, he realises this is the spark he needs to convince raven, because if there's one thing that will move a stubborn lover, it's jealousy. But how long can it last? Not even jealously lasts forever.......
1. The First Encounter

Don't own TT and this is in Raven's POV (Point of View) But I do own Green Gal and anyone that copies her has broken the copyright terms of agreement and jeopradised my Trademark name that I invented.

The story starts on the very next speech mark~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Raven please gimme a chance!", Beast boy pestered.

I sighed and sadly shook my head at his pleading. I loved Robin and BB knew that but why did he still insist to convince me otherwise? Robin and me went out every single day to all the places the human and Azarathian mind could think off. We went to bars and towers, clubs and ancient libraries, and different islands and foreign portals all of which where on Earth, to do with Earth (Planets), on Azarath, or to do with Azarath (Portals).

"You **know** how you _really_ feel about him Rae", he insisted helplessly.

"Yes, and I know I really really care about him and I won't hurt him OK? I can't hurt him because I love him more than anyone and Azar help the fool whom makes me break his heart BB because it will _really really_ hurt his heart. He has been hurt before BB, did you know that? Can't you of all people, seemingly so in love with me, sympathise that if I truly _DID_ leave him how he would feel? Can't you imagine how _you_ would feel if it was you?", I replied determinedly.

"I don't need to imagine Raven, I've been feeling it my entire life. Rae I hate to break it to you but the world doesn't revolve around Robin never mind Azarath, and if you be with me he will hurt a considerable amount of pain and when you be with him so will I. But god damn it Rae can't you see the difference? He will get over it and probably just go to Starfire eventually. But I will _stay _in my pain because, dude, I haven't got anyone to go to!", he countered smugly.

I turned into a black raven and flew off the rooftop where we had been sitting. Beast Boy turned into green Pterodactyl and followed me as I flew towards the clouds. I flew through them as fast as I could, dodging through the clouds in the hope he would lose sight of me. Suddenly, a green swan smacked me out of the air with it's huge green wings and I fell into the ocean. I returned to my human form and tried to swim to surface while unsuccessfully ignoring the bloody gash in my arm that was attracting several types of sharks, all of which were very hungry and very fast, but unfortunately, also strictly carnivorous. A shark that was particularly huge tried to bit my arm off but I managed to dodge and I ended up being hammered by his mighty nose. Suddenly, the green swan just swooped down and entered the ocean as a great killer whale causing a powerful tsunami that temporarily stunned the sharks. They came on the hunt again, just circling the killer whale as it supposedly looked a more appetising meal than me. It suddenly transformed into a green eagle and flew up high. Then it came down with a thundering speed aiming for the biggest shark's nose. Suddenly, it transformed into a Tyrannosaurus and he picked the shark up in it's jaws and gave him a mighty whack into the other sharks that had grouped together with fright at the sight of such a huge monster. The sharks stared at the green T Rex and it stared right back at them. It stalked forward threateningly. The sharks backed away slightly. It roared and they swam away in fright. I finally staggered onto dry land and fell into Beast Boy's arms.

"Dude! Don't ever ever scare me like that again OK? You've totally lost it man!", he scolded at me quietly as I shivered in his arms.

He kissed me on the lips and wrapped me in his arms as we kneeled together on the sandy bank. He cupped my face in his arms as we kissed and I pulled him onto me even more... He stood up and scooped me up in his arms, but his lips moved down to my neck and then he sighed and pulled away from me. He carried me to the tower roof and asked me to shift us through the wall. I obeyed and soon we were in the passage of the titans tower, our home. He carried me to his room and laid me on the bottom bunk bed in his room, smiling at me happily. He climbed on top of me and we kissed so lovingly I sighed. He pressed himself against me and I pulled him closer although my mind was going mad as I did it. _I was kissing him so passionately when I should have been with __Robin. Soon Beast Boy would be doing something with me my conscious would never let me forget. _

"Raven please let me when I ask you this but... can I...?", he trailed off but he placed his hand gently on my chest.

"No! I won't let you. I can't let you!", I disagreed wildly, shaking my head in a crazy but firm manner of disagreement.

He kissed me anyway, and his lips slowly slipped down my neck. He held me close to him, one hand stroking my face as we kissed and the other was wrapped around my back... I pulled my lips of his to protest as he began to touch me more freely.

"Stop it BB", I tried to protest.

But he continued to kiss me wildly, his lips tracing my neck up and down. My arms feebly tried to push him away but all I really wanted to do was pull him closer and let him touch me as much as he wanted and sigh with pleasure as he enjoyed me. Suddenly, he stopped. He didn't keep going but he didn't get off me, he just lay on top of me as if he was on freeze.


	2. The First Night

"Beast Boy get off me _now_!", I growled, trying to keep control of my emotions. His head rigidly moved to look at the door, I followed his gaze. Leaning on the door frame, was a beautiful green girl with spiky orange hair and orange eyes.

She wore a red T-shirt with some red shorts that had grey tights underneath it.

Also, she had some grey arm warmers that were cropped a little for her fingers. She had a normal sized chest for her height and was slim plus beautiful.

" Hey Gar, what up!", the girl greeted, in her beautiful New York accent. He just stared at her beautiful body and didn't reply. His gaze ran down her body in super slow motion. Her hair; her eyes; her nose; her cheeks; her lips; her neck; her chest; her arms; her stomach and lastly; her legs. After admiring her body he sighed in contentment, as if just looking at her made him want to explode.

"Sylvie? That you?", he asked, a little breathless and excited.

"Yeah it is Gar you old ladies man! I see no one can resist your charm, not even the daughter of the devil would be able to resist you!", she laughed, not really realising the meaning of her words. I shuddered and flew out the room in anger but made sure I was properly dressed when I did so. He had almost did it with me until that stupid _Sylvie_ came and ruined everything. Oh why did he have to adore her like that, why did he seem like he enjoyed looking at her as much as he enjoyed kissing me? When he finally touched her, how would he seem to me react when I compared it with the love he had for me? What, just that touch would be greater than our kissing, better than all the things we'd have done if she wasn't there? I pondered all these thoughts and simply hoped that there was something that could keep them apart. ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

5 days had gone buy without a single villain attacking Jump City. There wasn't even an off license robbery or a bank hold up, all the crime was silent. Most of us assumed they were just taking a little break, having a little holiday. Robin, of course, thought they were scheming together a master plan that would knock us of our feet and possibly hurt us or maybe even worse. Everyone disagreed and insisted we just relax and enjoy the villain's time off. But Robin said whatever they were planning would be probably a stronger attempt than they'd ever faced before and told us that we should train even harder, and do the opposite of relax which would be to fret and get worked up and worry.

"You guys wanna sunbathe while villains are planning!", Robin said with a strong hint of disapproval as he caught starfire and me enjoying the sun rays. I sighed and got up rubbing my eyes sadly. I phased myself through the roof and jumped into my bed, shivering in anger. Nobody would ever ever ever understand the way I felt. I was so miserable, Robin didn't go out with me that much anymore, Beast boy hanged out only with Sylvie in secret, and Starfire simply stayed silent and lay on the roof of the tower in the day and slept there wrapped in a blanket at night. Cyborg hadn't been seen at all whatsoever in the past few days but the food continued to decrease quickly showing his presence. Suddenly, there was a heavy metallic knock on the door and it was knocked off it's hinges, but the voice seemed to condone it slightly as an accident.

"Sorry Rae, I just wanted to see if you were OK", Cyborg apologised. I smiled at him and gestured for him to sit on the bed. He sat down and noticed that I seemed very distressed and more closed in than usual. He grinned at me then, trying to cheer me up. "I heard your bossy boots boyfriend ordering us around way more than usual so I grabbed some food and went into hiding", he smiled. "Cy, I don't mean to seem paranoid, but he doesn't really seem to like me a..."

"ROBIN! Get your BIRDY BUTT down here NOW", Cyborg interrupted.

"Cyborg no!", I pleaded, "It's his choice who he loves!".

"ROBIN! GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE NOW!", Cyborg yelled angrily. Robin ran into the room with his birderangs in hand, expecting an emergency.

"Robin, WHAT DA _HELL_ ARE YOU PLAYING AT BOY!", HE EXPLODED.

I phased myself out the roof shaking my head and collapsed onto the roof top. I dragged Cyborg out of my room with my powers so he couldn't say anything more. He was still yelling at the top of his voice while on the roof, and soon, Beast Boy came to see what all the commotion was about. He looked at me sighing, he watched Cyborg yelling irritated stuff and watched Robin watch him shocked.

Then he came over to me and helped me up and pulled me high into the sky. Both of us sat on the top of the Jump TSB building in the banking district. He held me to his chest as I left one tear escape but hastily wiped it away again. He told me how much I meant to him and that if I ever wanted to talk, he'd always be there.

"Plus, I won't go yelling stuff out loud to the person you talked about", he said. At this, I snorted, still leaning against him, thinking of Cyborg yelling. "By the way Rae, Sylvester will be waiting for me", he added gently. I sighed.

"Who's Sylvester?", I asked slightly confused.

"The girl you saw the other day, but sometimes I call her Sylvie".

"Oh". I shivered softly as it was beginning to get cold but also at the thought of BB going back home to Sylvie. He held me tighter and pulled me closer to him and told me he wouldn't leave until I wanted him to go.

"But I don't want you to go Beast Boy", I murmured softly. His eyes widened. "I don't wanna lose you, I want you forever", I whispered in his ear. He kissed me when I said that but it wasn't the same, it was gentle, passionate and loving but it wasn't the same love he gave to Sylvie. He pulled away a bit, and he watched me carefully. Then he kissed me again and again and again. I pulled him on top of me but he pulled away.

"Going back to Sylvie?", I asked irritably, holding on to his arm firmly. He shook his head and claimed he was simply tired and wished to go to bed.

"Can I come with you, all the way?", I couldn't help inquiring. He sighed but nodded and we slept together in his room contentedly throughout the night.


	3. Earth To Raven

BY THE WAY THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC- THIS CHAPTER IN BEAST BOY'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)

When she awoke I was sitting on the floor Indian style and admiring himself in a piece of broken glass. She watched me looking slightly confused. 'When since did I care what I looked like to anyone?', her face seemed to be asking me. It was probably rather strange seeing someone usually so silly and optimistic being so vain and anxious for once, at least that's what I thought.

" Er... Beast Boy... what are you doing?", she asked unable to disguise her confusion very well.

" Just cleaning up. Be right back Rae!", he replied, walking out while holding a filled up bin bag.

I came back in the room in two minutes flat wearing a brown T-shirt, yellow jeans and brown trainers.

Raven had never seen me in anything but my usual old crime fighting clothes so it must have been a big change from her point of view I supposed, but I would never expect her mouth to drop open like that.

"Wow...You look...wow", Raven managed but it was obviously quite an effort.

I had also spiked my hair up and added some yellow streaks to it lightly. It complimented perfectly with my jeans and my green complexion, I grinned. Phase 1 complete I thought to myself and then snickered inside my mind because it sounded extra stupid even for me. Wait a minute, did I just call myself stupid? "Dude I seriously need to shut up", I muttered under my breath, mouse quiet. She watched me as I put on my watch, matching yellow of course. I attached one silver earring into my left ear and quickly inserted a silver jewel into my recent nose hole piercing. I turned around to face Raven.

"How do I look Rae?", I asked grinning at her as widely as the Alice in wonderland Cheshire cat. She just stared at me and managed, "Really good". I leaned into kiss her on the cheek and I felt her nose twitch as she sniffed me quietly. Mint and Lemon smelt wonderful when mixed together and nobody could resist a good whiff, including me. I hugged her tightly and someone knocked at the door. "BB you in there?", a New York voice asked through the metal door. "Yeah!", I called to the voice, "Coming, 'gimme a sec!". I watched Raven discreetly in the corner of my eye and noticed a look of loss marking it's territory on her face. Still, it wasn't enough though to convince her completely. If she found out now, she was sure to go back to her old ways and deny me like always. But maybe if I just lied and denied a bit more, she would finally give in to me and except my pestering and just say 'yes'. Or 'I do' would do just as well especially if you thought marriage wise, hint hint.

"Yikes!", I squeaked as Sylvie suddenly appeared out of thin air. She just shook her head at me, wildly shaking her hair and laughing contagiously. It was so contagious that Robin and Cyborg came into the room to see what all the commotion was about, looked at each other simultaneously, looked at Sylvie and me laughing in unison, and then also started laughing too for no reason whatsoever. I caught Raven's eye to signal the chance to clear both of their minds of the shouting conversation that had occurred yesterday but she just murmured suspiciously, "Someone seemed to have already cleared it".

I caught Sylvie's gaze and nodded slightly to her to show the plan was working perfectly. She nodded back, just as discreet, and winked to indicate Phase 2 was now in progress, and partially to mock flirt. She stopped laughing and started to grin when she caught Raven's glare at her for the flirtatious wink.

" Beast Boy you are SUCH a scaredy-cat!", she grinned happily, with that, she turned around to Cyborg and Robin to greet them. " Hello hello hello!", she greeted them confidently. Obviously she never cared about first impression, that's why she never seems so to have nerves about them!

"I'm Sylvester but you can call me Sylvie", she introduced, shaking there hands vigorously.

"Are you going to be staying here? You could join the team", Robin suggested eagerly, "You seem confident so I'm sure you'd be a great help to u". She smiled gratefully.

"I'd love to but I really don't see the point of joining right now," she began to disagree, "You have a wonderful team of 5 right here and they did just great in every battle they ever faced, or, so I hear. Besides it's not like your expecting Slade ever again after the whole prophecy thing". Raven winced. I gulped guiltily. It was my idea about bringing that up to the team just so that she would seem a titch more suspicious about Sylvie's character and how she seemed such a mine of information.

"How do you now all these things about us?", Raven demanded, breaking her long non-speaking silence.

"How do YOU know them?", she replied in a just as demanding tone.

"That is off no importance to you or anyone else here!", she snapped.

"Well, my information comes from the usual scary places", she hinted slyly. I snickered slightly but managed to disguise it by coughing loudly and then apologising, embarrassedly.

"Where EXACTLY did it come from!", Raven growled her eyes beginning to glow bright red suddenly.

"Same place you did, from THE DEVIL HIMSELF", she pronounced in a voice so frightening it seemed to shake the entire building in fright. Her own eyes glowed, the building rocked and the waves outside were going so high so that you could see them through the window. Raven for once in her life appeared to be _afraid. _She sat back down on the bed shivering slightly. She hunched up silently and evaporated into thin air. Suddenly, she plummeted through the roof and landed with a groan on the bed.

" Terra", she managed to groan, pointing at the hole in the roof and then she passed out completely.

Everyone except the fainted Raven crowded onto the roof. Terra was battling some robots that had a strong resemblance of Slade's robots. 'But surely he couldn't of made them', everyone was probably thinking, 'He was killed along with his temporary master Trigon.' Then again, Terra was supposed to be stuck in a rock somewhere and yet she was here, flying about like a superhero. Terra did a backflip and shot several robots at once with a wave of yellow energy. The robots dodged by doing a backflip but ended up just getting destroyed by falling of the roof edge and into the ocean.

The Titans stood watching her too amazed to move but Sylvie snapped right into action. Raven came stumbling over the roof to assist any of them in any way she could but saw she didn't need to as Sylvie joined the fight. First she smashed into a robot about to attack Terra from behind by flying into it with her fist. Then she destroyed ten by jumping high up as a green kangaroo and then whacking them with her tail as a huge green dinosaur.

She flew upwards as a pterodactyl and rammed into them hard as a rhinoceros. She blasted them with orange star-bolts and shot them with her orange eye lasers. She aimed a small cannon-gun at them and blasted them with strong orange blows. She threw orange exploding disks at them with mega impact on any of the near by robots that happened to be standing there. Suddenly helicopters upon helicopters seemed to come from nowhere full of hundreds of robots. They filled the entire air with rushing wind.

Terra and Sylvie rose up into the air both facing opposite directions. Terra's eyes glowed yellow and Sylvie's eyes glowed orange and they both let out a wild battle cry and began to spin in together in the same direction. The distance between them always stayed the same as they spun and they began to glow red together. Their whole bodies were glowing red and soon, the air around them was a blurry red too.

Suddenly, they let it all out. They spun mega fast, creating a red hurricane and a million 'S' figures came pouring out from the entire hurricane. This was no ordinary hurricane, this hurricane blasted things out not pull things in. This hurricane was lethal and killer and dangerous as it could harm just about anyone if not in proper control. But the girls operated it in perfect sync and everything was just about as close to perfect as you could get before Raven had to ruin everything in the worse way ever. "NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! NO NO NO NO NO!", she screamed desperately. The figures in the hurricane weren't the plain ordinary figure 'S', it was the sign of Skath. Trigon back again?

Raven screamed louder and louder and louder uncontrollably. Suddenly she exploded way worse than an evil hurricane. She erupted like a volcano. She glowed red like blood, redder than Terra and Sylvie, and S-C-R-E-A-M-E-D-!-!-! so loud the whole Earth shaked together at once like there was a very powerful quake shaking all countries of the world in unison.

The red took over everywhere and destroyed everything in it's path living or other wise. The girls managed to protect everyone before everything and anyone and anything and everyone else apart from the two girls and the Titans were destroyed along with the rest of the Entire Earth and even the Entire Moon as well.


	4. Saturn reveals secrets

Beast Boy's POV- Blasted onto Saturn

"AAAAAAAHHH!", everyone screamed in simultaneous terror. The whole Earth had just been destroyed and now we were shooting across the Solar system at the speed of light out of control. Terra and Sylvie had managed to stop the blast harming us but they couldn't stop it propelling us across the Solar system. We passed a simple red planet that looked the same sort of size as Earth but seemed deserted and empty. Then we passed a HUGE orange-red planet with fuzzy looking creatures sitting on a high rock watching us pass and seemed to be communicating by clucking in different tones and pitches.

Then finally we came to a fairly large orange planet with seven rings of colour circling the planet. As we got closer we saw the rings were made of pieces of flattened rock orbiting close together and sometimes they collided but they continued to orbit afterwards as usual. Our altitude was starting to decrease as we got closer and then suddenly we seemed to be falling right towards it slowly and then really fast as we entered into it's gravitational pull. "TIMBER!", Sylvie screamed as we fell into the strange planet. We saw the Sun faintly far away as we fell faster and faster.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!", we screamed simultaneously as we hit the ground. We lay there dazed in a piled heap with Starfire moaning at the very top.

"Friend Cyborg, where have we crashed of the land?", Starfire asked.

Cyborg looked at his special wrist censors and pressed in some buttons.

"My censors are pickin' up we're on another planet but I dunno which one it is but I should hope that it's in our dimension!", Cyborg replied quietly.

"But then what has become of the planet of Earth, Cyborg?", she asked.

"It's gone Star everything. Even Earth itself is gone for good", he said.

She gasped and tears fell down her eyes and she began to sob unhappily. Sylvie went over to her and gave her a gentle hug and patted her back.

"Do cheer up Starfire, we'll find another Earth to live on!", she soothed.

"But there is only one planet of Earth how shall we find another?".

"Simple! We just grab a planet out of orbit and put it where Earth was and Bob's your uncle!", Sylvester insisted, constantly keeping confident.

"Who is this Uncle Bob and why do you move planets for him?", she asked sounding slightly confused now but Sylvester just laughed and so did we as her laugh was so contagious and slightly because Starfire seemed to forever misunderstand sayings and phrases that were every conversation to us. I noticed that Raven hadn't said a word since we got here and she seemed to be looking at us one by one and then wincing. I supposed she was reading everyone's mind and seeing if they blamed her or not. By the look of her winces, we all blamed her, apparently I blamed her and I didn't even realise. Her face was confused rather than upset when she looked at Sylvie though and Terra too. She scowled and focused harder and started to look a bit frustrated.

"Raven would you _please_ stop that?", Terra and Sylvie growled in unison. She looked at them in astonishment. A soft smile came over my face. It wasn't exactly the plan I had in mind, but it was meeting the tasks with precision. Terra and Sylvie had successfully found a way to block Raven's mind reading powers and Sylvie told me what it was quickly. She turned herself into a sheep and told me in her sheep language.

" Bah Bah Baa!", she bleated to me in her sheep language. Being able to turn into different animals made me understand them too. I nodded to show I understood her clearly. She then changed back to her normal self.

"What was the sheep thing all about?", Robin asked curiously.

"I just wanted to tell Beast Boy something", she giggled suggestively. I couldn't help grinning myself as the way she answered Robin was VERY suggestive indeed. Cyborg grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up.

Robin snickered and stuck out his tongue and waggled it, trying to wind me up. Starfire just floated in mid-air clapping her hands and giggling her simple "Tee hee hee!", like she usually did when everyone seemed to be happy. Raven seemed to notice this too and sighed miserably probably realising Starfire had forgotten about her. Or didn't count her as a someone. No, she would never leave Raven out on purpose, maybe she was just amused by Sylvie's giggling and hinting. I was about to give Raven a tiny smile but then thought "WHAT ON EARTH _ARE _WE GOING TO DO?".

" Er... guys, what the HELL WE GONNA DO NOW!", I yelled loudly. They all turned to look at me then, looking slightly baffled.

" We could...", Robin tried.

" Rockets might help if...", Cyborg sighed.

"Umm any aliens may...", Starfire trailed off.

"The Sun could...", I suggested.

"More people can help...", Sylvie stopped.

"Earth might be near...", Terra murmured.

"All of us could concentrate into my spell...", Raven began.

"NO!", Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Terra interrupted simultaneously. She winced and flew away. Sylvie ran after her, easily keeping pace. I watched them go until they were out of sight. I sat with my legs crossed on the floor, and read everyone's facial expressions. They were blank for the most part if not a little thoughtful so then I just lay on my back and watched the sky. The first thing I noticed was the moon. It was not one moon in the sky it was loads, they were all scattered about, some slightly fainter than others. There was more than twenty in the sky, that I was sure of. Raven and Sylvie had been gone a long time now, but Sylvie could protect herself.

I just had to trust that she would hold her tongue about our little plan. But that was the problem, I loved Sylvie but I knew in my heart that I didn't really and truly trust her.

I was the one who was not to be trusted, I was the one who broke her heart once too many. She had trusted me and I had broken her down to the last drop off that confidence and dignity. Well, she had started it but I finished way worse than how it had begun in the first place. I was the one who caused her to run away from everything she had left. Her family, her life, her love. My throat automatically gulped at the thought of her love. Her love was the strongest I had ever encountered in my whole life and still was. But still I had managed to find a way to hurt it, break it and take it and stamp on it. She hadn't gone back home since the day I hurt her, it brought back her memories off to much pain, to much sorrow, heartache that would send a grown woman onto the floor sobbing and screaming. In her sleep she used to scream and wake up panting heavily then she would take to crying her eyes out. That's when I would laugh and try to make her forget...

Raven was walking towards me looking at me with a shocked expression on her face. She had read EVERY thought in my head just now. It wasn't my mention of some kind of plan why she looked so shocked. It was the part about Sylvie that got her whirling. Even though I hadn't thought the full thing out she had obviously got deep enough into my mind to read the full story out of my head. I blocked my mind then by using the block that Terra and Sylvie had used earlier. A BRICK WALL. BRICK WALL, BRICK WALL, BRICK WALL. It was the block Sylvie managed to tell me in sheep language earlier. If I constantly thought of a brick wall and managed to keep my mind off anything else, the block would hold strong and her mind wouldn't be able to enter mine. She stopped and held up her hands as if surrendering to me. "I stopped", she insisted and I could feel my mind at peace suddenly as I felt her stop pestering my mind for more information to listen to. But now that she knew, she could hurt her again at any time. I loved Raven with all my heart, but I didn't really, truly trust her at all.


	5. The FULL Truth

Sylvie bumped into me at least 5 minutes after Raven had returned. I didn't want to tell her about Raven knowing her secret but I did want to hang out with someone, and as everyone else was a little occupied, Raven was my only choice. But I knew the only thing she'd want to talk about was that secret so I decided that I'd be best to steer clear of that conversation especially knowing if I had to think the words to say to her she could read my all my thoughts while I was speaking so I kept thinking of a brick wall but tried hard to fit in the memory of putting one foot in front other and to look where I was going. But she didn't seem to be trying to read my thoughts at all, she was probably thinking of all the secrets she had just uncovered from my mind. Suddenly, I bumped into someone, the someone looked up at me with her orange eyes. Sylvie wrapped her arms around me in a bear hug.

"Hi Gar. Are you OK?", she murmured into my chest.

"Yep I'm just dandy but I was wondering can you read minds?".

She pulled back slightly and nodded smiling.

"Of course Gar, but I won't do it to you", she promised.

"How come? You'd do it to everyone else", I asked smiling. She was silent, and looked sad, not at all like the Sylvie we knew.

"I guess I... really care about you Gar and I...", she began softly.

I ran before I could here anything else that she said. I loved her like a friend, like a best friend, but not like Raven. My love for Raven was as real as you could get and hopefully one day she would love me back just as much. But Sylvie didn't mean to be a person that breaks people up. She was just heartbroken from all the hoping she had done in her life and wanted to be loved, just like me. But I said if she really loved me she'd want me to be happy and let me be with who I wanted. That's when she left. I knew I had hurt her bad but I would never of took her for the kinda person who would run away from her life and everything that meant anything to her. But that's what I did to her though.

I was the reason she was so confident in everything nowadays. It was because of all the times she had sat there crying her eyes out but now she was sick of it and was ready to take action to get what she wanted, but it was too late because I had found Raven and I wanted _her _not Sylvie. I changed into a Cheetah and began to sprint faster and faster and faster, beating a cheetah maximum speed of 100mph. Well, I was only about 109mph but it was still faster than any other cheetah had ever ran in life in Earth. I finally made it to the rising sun. The days seemed to be half the ones on our Earth here. They could stay awake for 2 of the days here, sleepily, but still awake all the same. On Earth, a normal human slept around 5-11 hours a day and spent the rest of the day active. But on this planet, the full 11 hours seemed to be the entire day and a little extra too.

Far, far away, I could see the Sun, and four other planets in between us and the Sun. That's when I had a smart thought. Even I knew there were 9 planets in the solar system if you included Pluto. There was the Sun then Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter... Saturn! That's where we must be and it explains why there are rings around all the planets perimeter but it doesn't explain how we can breathe on this planet but I should think we aren't about to complain.

I had hoped and prayed that Sylvie would NEVER again admit her love to me the very first day she came to the tower but I knew in my heart she would say it at the first chance she got and just now she got the chance and snatched it with both hands as fast as she could. Right this minute she was probably just crying her heart out in pain cursing the wicked ways of the world. Can't say that I blamed her though. I knew what it felt like to be hurt too so I knew I wouldn't have reacted any better if Raven had ran away from me as soon as I admitted my love for her.

I was soon far from the place we'd been staying in Saturn. But I knew all I was concerned about was where we was going to go. Saturn was quite a bit bigger than Earth but the gravity had nothing to do with the fact we could breathe. Then suddenly, I saw them, the things that made us able to breathe. Plants. More than 500 different plants lay in front of me. Banana trees, all kinds of grapes and berries, apple trees, rice plants, some wheat plants, sycamore trees, potatoes, carrots, cabbages, lettuces...

"There are loads of them aren't they?", a voice said behind me, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked around and Sylvie talking to me absent-mindedly while picking a few berries of a tree. She popped one in her mouth.

"I'm sorry Gar, about before...", she stopped when she saw me ready to sprint away from her. She sighed and walked away. I turned to stop her. She didn't have to go.

"Sylvie don't. Dude this is yours ain't it?", I realised.

She nodded silently and popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"This was my new home for a while after...", she stopped.

"I decided to plant things to help any other creatures on this planet just in case some human decided to venture here. So I studied the planet's orbit compared to Earth, and found one part of the planet that would never be seen from Earth," she explained softly, purposefully not adding why she left so she didn't upset me. I sighed; she'd never give up on me. Knowing that, I decided to walk away.

"Wait!", she insisted when she saw me turn to walk away.

Of course hearing that I decided to run away as a cheetah as fast as I could. She followed me just as fast and I was getting a good bit tired now. Running for a long time is quite easy but running at 108mph for a long time is a different story. So I changed into a pterodactyl and started to fly away from her. She followed suit and kept on chasing. So I tried an elephant and she copied me and kept on running. I was seriously exhausted by now and Sylvie had always known I was fast but didn't have enough stamina to save my life. She kept on going and I did too changing in to different animals as we went. I'd have to stop soon but then I saw the others a couple hundred miles away. I slowed down into a hawk and she followed suit but also slowed down but a little more than me. When we were say two miles away from camp I changed into a cheetah and went into turbo. 110Mph I was going, and in mere seconds I crossed the two miles and made it back to the camp. I collapsed on the floor in front of Raven panting heavily. She looked confused.

"What happened to you?", she asked sounding concerned.

Suddenly, a bird came falling down from the sky at a speed too fast to be under control. It collapsed next to me and then the bird seemed to transform. It was Sylvie. She looked even more exhausted than I was. She gave me one long look but didn't say anything. Raven looked at her hard, she was reading her mind!

"Rae don't!", I begged. But I was too late as she choked on air.


	6. Earth's Alive?

This is all in Raven's POV everybody.-

I gasped, my lungs temporarily paralysed. I didn't even know that was possible, your lungs being paralysed. But it was as I read Sylvie's mind, unable to resist finding out the missing pieces of her story. First her childhood came along, then came the pieces of her meeting beast boy when he joined the doom patrol. Then came the horrid memories of Sylvie's life after a few nights of meeting beast boy. She had went head over heels for him and he had obviously taken no such interest in her. This made her understandably heartbroken but the way they both handled it was decisively stupid. Beast boy first tried ignorance which never really helps a situation, then he tried laughing it off which makes you feel vulnerable and weak. Sylvie tried crying away the pain which only makes the pain worse for the next day, then she went for the direct approach which makes you feel very stupid when it's quite obviously making someone feel quite uncomfortable. Then they both went for the running away tactic which doesn't have any advantages or disadvantages at all, but all I didn't understand was why Sylvie chose to come here.

She was fine for the past few days and seemed to hurt when she was too close to him. So why would she make herself hurt like that? Why would she insist to stay when it was hurting her so bad? When every word he said made her want to scream? I might never know, but there's only one way I can find out.

"Sylvie...", I managed to began in a croaky voice, "Why?".

"Why what Raven?", she muttered, still looking exhausted.

"You know what. You've known for years! You must have asked yourself this question over and over again! Why!", I insisted.

"I don't know what your-".

"Sylvie", I interrupted, "do I seriously need to remind you of something you have thought about for the past 6 years of your life? Surely you must have a reason to come after you ran away from everything! You must know why!".

She stared up at me shocked . "What did you say?", she gasped.

I took a deep breathe and went inside my mind and pulled out my intelligence. She stood next to me in her yellow cloaked wonder, glasses neatly polished as she adjusted them back on her nose. She gave me a brave smile, not easy when your not brave whatsoever, and cleared her throat, ready to announce.

"What Raven means is that you have: A) loved beast boy for 6 years, B) he has never loved you back, C) neither of you knew how to go about it, D) you both ended up running away with a horrible feeling of dread, E)...", she paused a minute to breath as she hadn't through A, B, C, and D, and then continued again, "E) Beast boy came here while you hovered in space and then you came here too. We are asking why you came here after all that ache and pain, after all it can't have been easy for you", she concluded, looking quite pleased with her smart explanation.

I stared at my emotion, in fact, we all did. I couldn't believe she had told her story in _alphabetised_ _bullet points_ for goodness sake. Didn't the girl have no remorse? Didn't she realise how fragile a subject this was and that if Sylvie tried to harm her that I would be inclined to help? Obviously not.

"What have you done?", I gasped, feeling very dizzy and achy.

"What do you mean?", Intelligence asked in a confused manner.

"What do you mean, what do you mean?".

"What do you mean, what do you mean, what do you mea-".

"Stop that! You really don't have any clue what you just said do you!", I snarled.

"Of course I do!", she growled, having no clue about something was a sentence she never liked to be told.

"NO YOU DON'T", said a very firm voice next to us.

Sylvie was hovering in the air in human form, looking down at my emotion with glowing orange eyes. It wasn't scary like my blood red glowing eyes, it was frightening in it's own special way. She wouldn't burn the world with the blood red lava like father, no she could burn it with fire, something slow and painful that was very evil when it came to torturing people to death.

"You can't kill me, I am merely Raven's emotion", Intelligence grumbled stupidly.

Didn't she realise that once Sylvie heard that she was gonna aim for me? Then we would _both_ be tortured to death by her!

"Fine then, Raven goes, then you both die!", Sylvie hissed.

"What did I just think?", I muttered under my breath.

She aimed some very sharp nails at my face which I barely managed to dodge. Beast boy came in between us quickly. She tried dodging past him, obviously not happy about getting past him in a forceful manner.

"Stop!", he insisted, not really intent on hurting her either.

She did stop for a moment and sighed. Then she look at me with those glowing orange eyes again. "Never", she spat and looking quite sorrowfully at Beast Boy she hammered him out the way.

She went at me with all her might then. Aiming punches so fast I could barely dodge them, then she went with such swift kicks that if anyone of them had made contact I would have been floored and possibly have gained a broken ankle. Then she took up a mightily big rock and chucked it hard with all her T-Rex might. It hit home and sent me a good 2 metres away from her. I suppose I wasn't fighting with all my will. Actually, I wasn't fighting with any will whatsoever. It felt like it was my fault and I really should get punished for it, but not killed of course... Then she came at me with millions of tiny rocks being flung at me and all I could really do was fly away. I landed nearby a big arboretum, filled with more trees and plants than I ever saw. Then I had a smart thought, how could I get through to my mind and take out emotions if my mirror was destroyed? If it were destroyed, my emotions would be running amok causing chaos. But yet they were here, safely in my head. Which meant my mirror was unharmed.

Which meant the titans tower was unharmed.

Which meant Earth was unharmed, but very very far away.

* * *

Sorry this is so so so short but I really was falling asleep on this one! Sorry I haven't updated too! Next chapter should be up very soon!


	7. Answer me!

Earth was obviously moved by the blast of my emotions but I just don't know where. It must be in a different dimension, it just depends where. Or maybe just in a different galaxy. Mm. Galaxy reminds me very much of chocolate, something we were unable to find on this planet, quite strange as cocoa beans also grew on trees which there were very many of in the arboretum.

"I wonder if Sylvie planted all these plants here", I wondered aloud.

I had read in Sylvie's mind, she had though about the time when she ran away from her life and flew into space but I didn't know where exactly she flew or whether or not she had brought along say, I don't know, 300 seeds and 500 gallons of water!

Still, maybe she wanted to come here all along. Knew about the lack of air and food and decided that she could be the one to try and change that. She most have spent at least one Earth and one of this planet's years here to know where Earth couldn't see her at any time of day. Then she must have had to water all the plants every day and make sure they got enough Sunlight. Unless...there was another source of light nearby. A star or a shiny object reflecting light from far away. Like a moon, the tiny pieces of moon that were orbiting this planet like rings. The rings of Saturn! This was Saturn and Sylvie helped break up all those moons and stuck them round the planet to grow her dumb plants. I hoped she made sure there was no one on those moons.

"Raven?".

Beast boy walked slowly towards me, looking as if he didn't know whether or not I would want him there when I obviously did.

"Hey Beast boy, you OK?", I asked flying over to him.

He nodded and took my hand, pulling me further into the trees. A particularly big tree had a window shape hole in the trunk which Beast boy beckoned me towards with a nervous hand. He climbed inside and I followed, where I suddenly got the shock of my life. Birds, butterflies, rabbits, kittens, and all that were cute and fluffy played about some beautiful flower fields. The cats and mice played in unison, and the foxes and rabbits were rolling around the plain grass patches. Some cute puppies were attacking some bones with scraps of meat on them. I leaned on Beast boy's chest and he pulled me close and nuzzled me gently.

"I love you Raven", he murmured into my ear quietly.

I froze and in moments I was re-materializing in front of the team, wondering why I had did that at all. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg hugged me tight. When they let go, Terra attacked me with a special hug of her own that almost suffocated me.

"You're OK!", Robin grinned, and sighed in relief. I suppose the team really did need me, or maybe they just _wanted_ me there.

"I am also the happy knowing that you are unharmed friend Raven!", Starfire smiled.

"I'll be right back guys", I said quickly, flying to find Beast Boy.

What had I done? I'd left Beast Boy just when he'd admitted his love for me, what must he think of me now? That I was too heartless to even reject him? That there was something wrong with him? That he had been too much of an idiot around me and it was time for him to hang around with Intelligence and... OK I was going a little far now. I just knew I had to find him, NOW. I flew threw the hole in the tree trunk again and found him there.

"Beast boy!", I breathed, unable to contain my relief.

There had been a part of me that was praying he would still be there and even if he wasn't that Sylvester wouldn't be there instead. Just to see my prayer had came true took my breath away. I ran up to him and gave him a proper hug, almost beaming.

"Ugh! You just never give up!", a voice snarled miserably.

We turned around to see a miserable Sylvie looking at us. Her eyes were red and her cheeks damp as if she had been crying. It made me wince to see her like that, seeing her all flirty was no better but knowing why she was hurting that was what really was driving me crazy. She couldn't bare it. I knew what I had to do to make her feel better, but could _I_ bare it, could _I_ bare the thought of knowing that I gave up the thing that meant most to me in the world? But Robin..., he made things more complicated. _He_ still liked me, _I_ still liked him but at the same time I _loved_ beast boy and he _loved_ me... Could I really break Robin's heart like that? Could I really bare the guilt of hurting two people at once? I had to try. Beast boy needed me. But Sylvie would never ever forgive me for taking him away from her for good. He may have considered loving her, if it wasn't for him falling for me. I fell for him too though. I wanted him just as much as she did but I just didn't know if I should let her have him or take him. But when I thought about it, it didn't just depend on whether or not she wanted him, he needed to love her back. He didn't.

He loved me. Not her. And he'd never love her now.

"Made a decision I take it Rae?", Sylvie said bitterly. I nodded.

"Well, enlighten us", she grumbled, "Not that we don't already know your answer".

"Well I'll have to sort out the stuff with robin first but-Wait!", I called seeing her turn.

"Why? I didn't here Rude gloating in your thoughts so I suppose you weren't going to but if you are go ahead", she muttered.

"I'm sorry", she mouthed just as I said it, she knew me well.

"There you go: Decision, Apology, you done yet?", she snarled.

"Are you gonna forgive me or just forget about it?", I asked.

"Forget about it", she snapped, "If you wanna ask just ask!".

"Why did you come here, create plants and stuff then leave?".

"It was gonna be my new home", Sylvie explained, "until I had sensed a disturbance in the atmosphere. It was that alien friend of yours, she had just escaped from those other alien people. It seemed such a strange sight that I couldn't resist but to follow it. When I reached into the Earth's atmosphere I realised that whatever it was would have to slow down soon or else it wouldn't make it, boy was I wrong. So when it landed, I remained quite a good height up so no one would spot me when I see four teenage beings with super powers dashing around saving people", Sylvie stopped and seemed unable to stop a slow smile spreading into her face for a moment which she quickly covered up again, "It was you four of course. I only knew one of you but I did manage to catch the kiss of language between Robin and the orange one. What a strange sight that was," she winced slightly but quickly went back to her blank face, "So then I saw...well you know who I saw, and then I realised I really couldn't abandon my life on Earth, not yet". She sighed, looking like she wanted to scream.

"But why did you continue to stay here even when you knew he didn't feel the same?", I persisted.

"Beast boy wanted me to help-".

"Don't!", Beast boy interrupted suddenly.

"She deserves to know Beast boy", Sylvester insisted firmly.

"Yeah but we all make mistakes we don't wanna talk about Sylvie you know that", he argued, "I wouldn't make you talk about how it used to be! You know she wouldn't approve! I don't want her _hating_ me already, especially not because of you!".

"Fine. Beast boy you leave me no choice", Sylvie sighed quietly.

She put her hands on my shoulders and then I felt her entire mind flow into mine. She tried to control it, only trying to put in the thoughts she wanted me to know but it was obvious she was losing it. Her heartbreaking thoughts flowed into me, and emotions and then it felt like never ending pain in my heart. The pain almost suffocated me when she regained her composure to pull herself away from me. Her cheeks wet, her eyes red again, she ran away from us both, wishing to never see us both again.


	8. Sylvie's gone

"_You did all this for ME _?", I gasped realising all what Sylvie had just passed into my mind. The new look, the flirting, the suspicious powerful magic, it had all been a way to make me like him when I had already suspected I liked him anyway. To make me jealous. I wasn't angry, I wasn't disappointed, I was, well, flattered. Flattered he'd taken all his time to plan this out and make sure he wasn't thinking about it whenever I was near just in case I decided to pop in and give his mind a little visit.

"Beast boy...I'm sorry I never told you. I already knew but... I don't know if I can leave Robin. It's too late for that now", I sighed softly.

"No Raven, it's never too late", he whispered even softer.

I stared at him, remembering the last time he said that. My father was going to take Earth for himself and I felt that we couldn't do anything about it because he was Trigon, the devil himself, the most evil person in the Gilliverse.

"And I was right that time weren't I?", Beast boy said when I mentioned this to him, "But when since was there a Gilliverse?".

"It's an Azarathian word meaning 'containing all universes'", I explained, quoting from a favourite book of mine.

"_Universe__s_? Wha' do ya mean '_universe__s_' ", he asked, puzzled.

"There's more than one, duh", I replied, wondering why he had suddenly changed the subject.

"_Oh RAVEN"_, said a voice from behind in a sing-songy voice.

Beast boy and me both turned around to see a cloaked figure behind us. It wore a grey cloak that was so long it covered the shoes the person was wearing, if they had any shoes. As they walked, the figure's feet showed bare pale skin with emerald toenails. The figure herself had bright emerald eyes, the only feature of her face you could see in the shadow made by the hood pulled over her head. Still, by the look in their eyes they seemed nice enough, just not human.

"I am Eagle, or Lady Eagle as some know me as. I am also very pleased to meet you. I come from Azarath and I know that you have some relations there so I am quite pleased to meet you".

"Thanks. I'm Raven. What brings you here?", I asked curiously.

"Sylvester's family are having a very hard time at the moment because they are missing her _very_ much right now. It was her birthday just yesterday you know? That's the fifth birthday she's missed now", Eagle sighed sadly.

"She's been gone for five years?", I gasped in surprise. Surely she couldn't have loved tried for Beast boy for that long. No wonder she was so bitter about losing him to me now, she'd been waiting for him for years and I'd only just met him when we fell in love with each other! Talk about bad luck.

"She has to go back home now but she won't go back without a fight. I'm hoping you will lend me the assistance of you and your fellow team members", Lady Eagle smiled.

Beast boy and I nodded and then beckoned for her to follow us to meet the rest of the titans. Robin wrapped his arms around me as soon as I got close enough.

"You OK?", he murmured into my neck. I felt a deep pain in my chest, how could I do this to Robin? I managed to reply, "Yeah". I really did care for Robin but I cared for Beast boy more.

"There! It's Sylvester!", Lady Eagle cried pointing upwards at a flaming object destroying everything in it's sight.

"I hate you! Every single one of you! ARRGH!", she was screaming, "GET OFF MY PLANET! NOOOW!". Flames were destroying everything, flames were attacking the trees, tents the titans had set up to sleep in and even the bare rocky floor of the planet itself.

"Titans GO!", Robin shouted, dodging a flame.

Sylvie turned into some sort of flame hawk, she had a hawk's body but it was totally covered with hot flames. She opened her wings and the flames around her wings grew with her fury.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE! LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE!", she screamed.

Starfire threw as many starbolts as she could to slow her down and it seemed to work a little. Then Starfire hit her with the most powerful eyebeam she could manage. It sent the fire hawk to the ground. Suddenly, there was fire cat in her place. It just opened its mouth and fired flame thrower at robin which he dodged easily. He threw an ice disk at Sylvie and she backed up a little but was still in a fury. He threw more at her and one of them caught her paw and surprisingly enough her paw froze. She turned into a human and her leg was still frozen no matter how hard she pulled. Robin then caught her other leg with his ice disk, she couldn't move. He had the chance to destroy her now but he didn't want to, we knew how much he disapproved of that kind of thing.

He stepped away from her warily, he wasn't too sure what to do now. Suddenly, in a burst of flames, Sylvie was freed from the ice on her legs. She spun and a swirling tornado of flames came towards all of us. Everyone managed to dodge one way or another but it was still hard work. Then I remembered how Malchior had taught me a few spells using black magic. Maybe if I just found her weakness with the spell then we could use it against her without harming her... It was the only choice we had so I drew the sign of Azarath in the air while reciting the spell under my breathe. Suddenly, Beast boy was hurled into the air and he was getting tortured by my kind with magic spells. NO! Of course Beast boy was her weakness, seeing him tortured just might get her to kill me.

"NO! BEAST BOY!", Sylvester screamed.

She grew _50_ feet high in the air, her teeth became fangs, her fingers and toes grew and _bent_ into claws, her clothes turned into a sort of Tarzan bikini-looking thing, and her hair grew long and wild past her shoulders. She had transformed before us in a mere 5 seconds into something much more evil than my evil side.

"AARGH!", she exploded and scratched at me furiously with her claws, "STOP IT STOP IT **STOP IT**!".

I used my powers to rope her downwards, Terra helped and so did Starfire. Cyborg managed to construct some kind of metal rope and he and Robin tossed it to and fro to tie her down too. Some electrical impulses were sent through Cyborg's wire and Sylvie was electrocuted. Starfire sent out some of her starbolt power through her rope and shocked her some more, Terra and I did the same. Sylvie was shocked down to size and her normal self returned. It turned out the Beast boy being tortured was a fake but nevertheless it worked rather well as a distraction. I searched the Gilliverse for Earth and found it in the Andromeda galaxy. It seemed to like it there better than where it used to be so we decided to leave it where it was. We brought Sylvie to her parents and constructed a ice prison to keep her in.

If her fury got to much, she saw Beast boy getting tortured. But she didn't know it was a fake. She thought it was real and it made her cry herself cool. The fire of her fury died down and was washed away by her tears. It was a cruel way to keep Sylvie but it was the only way to keep her cool while she was treated, she was so powerful that it hurt her to just be alive. Sometimes we went and visited Sylvie. She looked at Beast boy once and turned away to a corner of he ice prison so she couldn't see us. It was kinda sad when she did this but we knew if we didn't keep visiting her she'd lose her mind, she loved Beast boy and only seeing him being tortured would slowly drive her mad. Those little glances she gave us when we came to visit kept her sane, she needed us to survive, we were her life now. But Sylvie got better and she was soon better enough and old enough to leave home. She didn't leave straight away, she said good bye to everyone, even me and beast boy before she left. We didn't see her again for years, she seemed back to normal but in her heart she would never be normal again. Then suddenly, Sylvie disappeared forever never to be seen again. But this wasn't the end, she'd be back, with revenge...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story, this is gonna be a trilogy people. Look out for Noughts and Kisses 2!


End file.
